


History Yet To Be Re-Written

by sapphicqueens



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fisting, Humorous Ending, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueens/pseuds/sapphicqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Cosima had followed Delphine to the parking garage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Yet To Be Re-Written

Delphine had been on a power trip ever since she got back from Frankfurt; showing up in a fancy designer coat, straightened perfect hair with the news of being the new Rachel. She then broke up with Cosima, proceeded to play the part as Über Bitch 2.0 perfectly well and it had gone on Cosima’s nerves. Who was she to order her around? Just because she was the new CEO of this super huge and powerful institute didn’t give her the right to treat her like she was some kind of lab rat? Right!? 

Cosima had since the break up laid awake every night, switching from biting back stinging tears to justify the anger flaring like fire in her veins. Moping around hadn’t done her good, so Felix had encouraged her to find something – or rather someone – to take all this pent up anger out on. Shay was great, she was sweet and gentle, not at all demanding and best of all; she was not involved with DYAD or clones at all. At least that’s what Cosima had thought until Delphine had showed up with this file of Shay Davydov that revealed a darker past in the small blonde’s life. And ever since then, Cosima had realised that not a fucking person could be trusted. Ever.

Delphine having right infuriated the small brunette to no end. She just wanted to have a life where people could be trusted, where there was at least someone who didn’t have an ulterior motive in wanting to pursue something with her. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was.

And then Delphine dared to strut around in all those power suits, with that annoyingly silky hair swaying around her hair like heavy gold, and then those piercing dark eyes that didn’t reveal any emotion whatsoever. It was as if she wore a mask that covered the usually happy and bright person Cosima had gotten to know. She missed her smile and her sparkly, dreamy gaze that used to look at her with such wonder and love…

Then she thought of that moment, in the lab, where Delphine had talked about crazy science, then the other time where she squeezed her hand; she had felt that in her entire being; her soul trembling in pleasure like a leaf in the wind at Delphine’s touch. She had left Cosima confused and heartbroken and full of unspoken words threatening to burst. To spew out of her mouth.

On top of that was Delphine’s broken  _ I miss you  _ and if that didn’t pull a trigger in her she didn’t know what could. But then again, it did. It had left her gasping for air and with a pain surging in her heart worse than the seizure. Fuck she missed Delphine, having her by her side. Being her partner in crime – literally. If she could just turn back time, if she could just stop being such a  _ brat –  _ as Delphine would say – none of this would have happen. Maybe Delphine hadn’t broken up with her if she hadn’t been such a liability. No. Delphine still wants her. Is ever so confusing about what the fuck is going on between them.     

Then there was that kiss, in Delphine’s office. When Cosima resigned or whatever happened. It was all so blurry but the clearest image, or feeling, was Delphine's lips so soft on hers. Her hands cupping her cheeks and the hungry desire that lured just underneath Delphine’s hesitant movements. Cosima had felt it, there was something desperate, something the blonde tried to prove and hide by gently sucking on the brunette’s lower lip.

Now Cosima was standing on the pavement, just after another one of those kisses. Though this time it wasn’t complete need that Delphine had attempted to hold back. This time the despair was of something else. And her tears had set the smaller woman off, what did they mean? What was so urgent? What in the world made the fierce woman cry and tell Cosima to give her sisters all her love?

No something wasn’t right. Well, except the kiss that could only ever feel right with one person in the world. And that person was currently going somewhere that had an unsettling feeling simmering in the pit of Cosima’s stomach. She didn’t want to see Delphine go and leave her again. Not after Frankfurt had changed her so much already.  

It wouldn’t hurt to call her, right?

She went straight to her voicemail.

Cosima wouldn’t let this go, didn’t want to. She had to see for herself that Delphine was safe and she had to know what the hell was up. Instead, she called a cab and not so gently told them to hurry up.

With no explanation, she told the others she needed to go. That she didn’t feel very well. They ate it up, not in the mood to let anything disturb the light mood and peace they finally had after all the shit with the Castor clones. Cosima understood and also didn’t want anyone else snooping around or following her.

The cab arrived and she gave them the address to DYAD, obviously the place Delphine would most likely go to; Delphine had spent 89% of her time there the past few weeks.

The whole way, Cosima couldn’t sit still. Jumping or shaking her legs, she checked her phone every five second to see if Delphine would text or anything. Radio silence the whole way. The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror with raised eyebrows and she shrugged him off when he asked her if everything was alright.

“My card might still work to the garage, try there first,” Cosima informed him when DYAD’s big glass building finally towered above her like a dark figure filled with mysteries and secrets and reminders of memories rather repressed.

Fortunately, her card still worked and they slowly glided in on the almost empty parking lot, save from a few cars. They drove around, closer to the elevator connecting the underground with the institute and “there! You can stop right here!” Cosima exclaimed when she saw the sleek dark Audi of her ex (or was it?) girlfriend coming to a stop. She threw some bills – not bothering to check for change – and literally threw the door open. Something told her it was urgent to get to Delphine as fast as possible. With a short “thanks” she left the car and ran towards the blonde who had just stepped out of her vehicle.

“Delphine!” she shouted, already feeling slightly out of breath.  _ Damn lungs!  _ The tall woman turned towards her with a frown on her angelic face, illuminated by the yellow dim light from the lamps and  _ oh god she is so beautiful,  _ Cosima came to a halt when she was close enough.

“Cosima? What are you doing here?” she wondered, eyes nervously scanning the area as if there was someone who might jump at them any minute.

“I was concerned, you seemed so off and I got worried something was happening. I just wanted to check for myself that you were safe,” Cosima explained panting, trying to catch her breath.

“You really shouldn’t be here,” Delphine informed her as if Cosima wasn’t aware that she no longer was welcome on DYAD property.

“I know but this will be quick. I just want to know–”

“No, you really shouldn’t be here. It might be dangerous,” Delphine interrupted and grabbed Cosima’s arm, still looking around.

“Then I was right, something is going on,” Cosima completely ignored Delphine’s worried manners and tried to get her to look at Cosima instead of everywhere else. Delphine sighed exasperatedly and dragged Cosima with her towards a white little Audi.

“Something is going on. I’m not safe here, not wanted. After Neolution made their move on DYAD, I am to be… taken care of. I need to be gone my morning–  

“You’re in danger?! Delphine, why didn’t you say something? We can help you! Mrs S is good at hiding people!” Panic is blaring like a loud siren inside her and all she wants to do is to grab Delphine and run.

“I can’t do that to you. I’m a burden to you. I just came here to change car–”

“So you were just gonna leave? After everything we’ve been through? Don’t you think I deserve at least an explanation?” Cosima now felt that annoyance building up within her again, the sense of always being thrown to the side and forgotten, controlled. It still lingered inside her.

“Cosima, not everything is about you!” Delphine raised her voice, now anger and frustration roared in her glare and Cosima wanted to cower under her intense stare. Delphine had the ability of stepping on people with just the right sharpness in her tone and the right look. Cosima had been victim of it a lot lately.

However, Delphine’s words struck a chord in the small brunette. Not ever had she meant for everything to revolve around her, had she? Well, she knew she had behaved like a brat but to this extent? Hopefully, Delphine was just stressed. But Cosima wanted answers and she wanted Delphine to come with her instead of going alone to places unknown. Where Cosima would never see her.

“You are not seeing things clearly, I can’t be with you. Not if Neolution finds you or even worse, I’m found and then accidentally lead them to you. You have to understand that you can’t do whatever you want and as soon as it doesn’t go your way, you can’t act like an obstinate petulant child that can’t see things clearly until everything is messed up, until it’s too late! Goddammit Cosima, will you just step aside and let me handle this. Trust me for once?”

Delphine’s rant was a way of venting, Cosima knew. And what she said was all true, Cosima had handled things piss poorly. Taken everything too damn personal and how did they end up talking about their relationship instead of the fact that Delphine  _ was in danger _ ? Cosima wanted to stress on that instead of her being a brat.

“I trust you,” Cosima started, “and you’re right. I’m sorry. I’ve been handling this situation totally wrong.”

“It’s just not that Cosima, everything has been focused on the wrong things. You have to start taking responsibility, you’re not just stuck in some lab now, this is real. Real people’s lives are on the line and I have to fix everything while having to keep an eye on you. You can’t walk around and try and trick me all the time because you think I’ve done you wrong or have some ulterior motive,” Delphine explained and this was no where near what Cosima had in mind when she wanted to check up on Delphine

“You’re right, I’ve been a cry baby, and I’m sorry. But you have to admit you have been using your position to push me around. I’ve felt like you’re trying to crush me under your heel or something,” Cosima confessed and this caused the taller woman to roll her eyes and chuckle mirthlessly.

“Why are you doing this? You think I’ve what? Tormented you on purpose because I’m trying to establish my power over you? Do you even hear yourself?” when Delphine said it like that, it did sound silly even to Cosima.

“Not really like that, but you have used your position as the new Rachel to get things you wanted in your way–”

“ _ Merde,  _ Cosima!” Delphine stepped forward, closer to Cosima. Just so close that Cosima could feel the musky and rich eau de perfume the blonde was wearing. That mixed with the faint scent of Delphine alone was enough to make it spin in Cosima’s head. Delphine’s proximity was another factor, she was standing tall on those fuck me heels with annoyance in her eyes, anger in her voice and there was just something in that whole ordeal that was so completely erotic. Why Cosima suddenly thought of that – why the lust just all of a sudden, in this little argument, would rise inside her like smoke from a fire – she had no idea.

“I have not done that on purpose. The position gave me the privilege but it was not wanted, I did not wish to use my power ever around you but since you would never cooperate, I had no choice. Why am I even saying this, I’m not obliged to explain shit to you!”

The sternness in Delphine’s tone was enough send a tendril of heat to pool in her stomach, the fire in her gaze had Cosima swallowing, taking a stumbling step back and she met the back of the white Audi. Delphine followed suit, eyes still locked with hers. The height difference between them were more prominent in this moment when Delphine literally stared the brunette down.  _ Fuck, she is hot.  _

Cosima’s breath quickened, she was suddenly way too warm and Delphine, who didn’t back down, was too close. Or not close enough. Suddenly she got this image of Delphine literally slamming her back on the car, eyes wild and raging as her hands were circling around tiny wrists in such a hard grip they might snap–   

“I’m sorry…” Cosima tried but her voice went lost in the chilly air. Her eyes managed to break free of Delphine’s lock, travelled down to land on the blonde’s lips. Ever so delicious looking… Then she returned to meet Delphine’s gaze, which fluttered back as if she too had been looking somewhere else.

“You’re infuriating me,” Delphine still sounded more steady, more sure in her reprimanding of Cosima. However, the kiss that followed didn’t feel like reprimanding at all. Or maybe a little, since Delphine wasn’t prepared for Cosima to just close the distance between them. She almost,  _ almost _ , stumbled and the fact that she didn’t, made Delphine even bigger and more towering over her. However, now Cosima didn’t mind the least in feeling so small and helpless at the mercy of the other woman. She wanted to be crushed under those shining heels.  

The kiss was at first hard, desperate. Weeks of longing transmitting between them, now in a heated kiss of teeth first clashing together until it calmed down to be just lips moving against each other. Delphine was hot, wet and rough against Cosima’s mouth. She welcomed the other woman’s advances, let Delphine take control of both mind and body with her enticing and addictive kiss.

Cosima couldn’t keep the small whimpering moan at bay when Delphine’s tongue grazed her bottom lip, warm and soft it demanded space in Cosima’s mouth. Who was she to deny? Not that she could, Delphine controlled her like a puppeteer. The brunette could only follow the lead, could only let herself be steered by the force of nature that was Delphine.

Arms wrapped around the smaller woman’s back, moulded her against her own body as if they were two pieces of a puzzles. Cosima was also, however, shoved against the car. The hard metal of the vehicle pushed the air from her lungs in a loud gasp, which Delphine took advantage of and this was probably the sloppiest and most aggressive kiss Cosima had ever experienced. Not that she minded. Delphine’s rough grip and shoves had Cosima’s knees trembling; lucky the car and Delphine held her up.

“Delphine,” Cosima whined breathlessly when aforementioned woman was trailing open mouthed kisses down her jaw toward her neck – the spot where Cosima was the absolute weakest. Delphine knew that. And the tongue sliding over skin didn’t exactly help.

The blonde’s hands started roaming the smaller woman’s body, up her back and under her arms, landed on the side of her breasts with her thumbs dangerously close to where Cosima’s nipples were. Even through the thick layers of clothes Cosima would still feel her fingers as if they burned holes in the fabric, making the small buds stiffen hard. Almost achingly hard and Cosima had to moan, loving the way her voice echoed in the parking garage.

Delphine continued her trail, moving to unbutton the red coat to expose a creamy neck which bumped from both the chilly air and Delphine’s teeth grazing along the tendons. She felt Delphine’s breath, she was panting against her throat and that knowledge had Cosima hyper aware of how fucking wet she already was. And of course, even more aware of the tongue doing wonders to her whole body by just licking Cosima’s neck, moving to her ear.

“J’ai envie de toi,” Delphine breathed between nipping and sucking at her skin, “je veux te baiser.”

The French words rolled of her tongue like liquid fire, translating themselves in Cosima's core and she herself let out a low sound between a growl and a mewl, imagining what Delphine would do to her, even here where they were so exposed. So easily found. Both of them had forgotten the seriousness of the situation. But the thought was exhilarating, the thought of them possibly being caught. The thought of someone finding Cosima on her back on top of the car with Delphine fucking her brainless.

Delphine reached inside Cosima’s coat and pulled the shirt from her skirt, immediately working the buttons on that one too with rushed movements, eager to get what she searched for. In the end, when fumbling with annoyingly small buttons, Delphine ripped the shirt apart and if Cosima had been in her full senses, she would have been affected and a tad sad. Now the action spurred her on.

“Baise moi…” Cosima muttered, which had Delphine grunt in satisfaction and with a small chuckle.

“I will have to teach you French pronunciation one day,” Delphine teased while the palms of her hands roamed freely along her sides, up to get inside her bra. Finally her fingers grazed the hard nippled and the blonde swallowed the chain of noises from Cosima. After, her lips continued to leave bruises on Cosima’s neck, expanding her goal to the smaller woman’s collarbones.

“You can teach me anything…” the brunette gasped and thrust her chest in Delphine’s hands, feeling so utterly small in Delphine’s care, but loving it. Her touch was hard, fingers not at all gentle as they once had been. They ventured down the planes of Cosima’s stomach, towards where Cosima needed her the most. She relaxed completely, slumped against the car behind her when Delphine slipped inside her skirt and just barely touched the damp curls above her wet sex.

“Mmh fuck, you’re soaking…” Delphine hummed in approval and bit on the sensitive skin just above the swell of her breast. The vibrations from her voice went straight to her clit, which throbbed in anticipation as the blonde’s digits stroked the tender skin where thigh met vulva, continued up along her slit with feathery touches.

Just as Cosima thought Delphine would finally touch her wet and waiting core, Delphine left her. Arms around her once again, hands under has ass and squeezed her hard before Cosima’s feet suddenly lifted from the ground and she was hoisted up on the car.

“Easier to fuck you like this,” Delphine bluntly said and Cosima loved it when Delphine talked dirty.

“Only for you babe…” Cosima whispered and was about to relax once again into Delphine’s care but was surprised when her legs were forced apart aggressively. Delphine’s hands gripped her thighs with such strength Cosima whimpered from the sudden pain.

“Non,” Delphine growled and pressed herself between Cosima’s thighs, making sure the buckle of her belt on her coat rubbed against Cosima through the stockings and panties, “not only for me.”

Back to being rough, she kissed Cosima. Teeth pulling at plump lips as if in despair, she managed to draw another moan out of the small brunette. The belt buckle brushed conveniently on the exact right spot and Cosima's body sang in pleasure.

“Babe…” Cosima purred and clung her arms around the blonde’s neck. However, she was immediately pushed back, hands pinned down on the vehicle.

“Shut up and don't move,” Delphine hissed through gritted teeth and went back to touching her stomach, “I haven't had you like this in a while, somebody else have.”

Cosima was grateful for the flimsy skirt she was wearing; it made spreading her legs further apart much easier. And right now, with Delphine ravishing her, that was literally all she could do. She was like goo in the hands of her lover, completely defenceless to the way the blonde invaded every curve, crook and corner of her body and soul.

Once slender fingers were back under the waistband of panties and skirt, Cosima created a beautiful arch over the car as they with determination pushed inside her.

But Delphine seemed to think she was still wearing too much, even though Cosima flashed her chest and abdomen to the world. So before Cosima could register it, her stockings were yanked off of her, gathered in a pile on the concrete floor along with her panties. Cosima should be cold, should tremble from being almost naked in the cool Canadian air. All she trembled from was Delphine's strong grip on her upper thighs from pushing her down to meet that damn buckle again.

Cosima laid flat on the car, resting against the back window pane as Delphine leaned over her. The blonde captured Cosima’s lips in another searing kiss that made her head spin and started bucking to gain more frictions against her throbbing clit. She had never needed Delphine as much as she did now.

Every cell in her body screamed to be filled with Delphine’s essence, soaked in the drug that was her touch; her words; her kiss. She wanted to have Delphine in every way possible, wanted to not be able to tell where she ended and where the other woman began.

So she let out a muffled cry when Delphine filled her, grazed that spot inside her that sent jolts of electric pleasure through every nerve ending. As on queue, Delphine started moving her hips thrusting against her hand to reach deeper while still hovering above her, lips just an inch apart.

Her breathing filled Cosima’s airways and she opened up eyes she didn't know she had closed, only to meet Delphine’s saddened gaze. They were filled with tears threatening to fall and even though Cosima was completely limp under her mercy, Delphine had never looked this vulnerable before.

“I love you,” Cosima gasped and reached up to cup Delphine’s cheek. Again, they kissed and Delphine seemed to find footing again. Cosima having guided her back from wherever she had been and the thrusts became harsh, rough. With every intention to conquer the brunette, she looked for the ways she knew would make Cosima scream. And scream she did.

“You're so wet for me, needing me,” it was not a return of feelings, it was Delphine dodging the heaviness of what had been. And Cosima let her, knowing there might be time for the serious matters later. Now Delphine only needed to control. Needed Cosima as much as she needed Delphine. Both needing to feel wanted.

“Fuck me…” Cosima moaned and shut her eyes again, couldn't stand the intensity of Delphine’s green speckled ones.

Suddenly, she was again left empty. She mewled in disappointment but was cut short when the weight of the blonde’s body eased.

“You're going to forget about Shay when I'm done with you, all you will ever be able to think about is me; my tongue and my fingers,” Delphine growled in her ear and  _ fuck  _ if that low, husky voice didn't do a number on Cosima’s already aching clit, “I'm going to fuck you senseless.”

The scientist was back to anger and frustration, which was a lot easier to succumb to than the sudden saddened state that had passed like a blur.

Cosima yelped when Delphine bit her earlobe, and then again when she bit her neck. The sharp pain ended in another heat wave pooling in the apex of her thighs. 

The blonde ended up between her legs, lips sucking on the inside of her thigh with her tongue swirling a trail further up her leg. Cosima quivered and bit back a moan as the hot mouth got closer to her core. Not once did the reality of their location flicker across her mind, Delphine’s determination and end goal was all she could focus on as she watched the blonde move closer and closer, feeling every nerve respond to her with a pleasant sigh.

There was something very sensual in watching Delphine kiss her, make love to her with her mouth. Something so very intimate in having Delphine’s gentle – although at the moment, a bit rough – lips creating a trail of wet saliva and red marks along her skin only wrap them around the little bundle of nerves above her soaking pussy. That alone had Cosima letting out a low groan from deep down her throat; the sight; the wet sounds and how every little electric impulse of pleasure trembled through her like little shock waves; her body humming in approval.

Cosima sat up, straightening her back to get a good view of the other woman who were so caught up in tasting her core licking along her slit with broad strokes. The brunette felt no end in her steady flow of wetness, but enjoyed it all the more as Delphine’s pink tongue greedily lapped it up with small hums that vibrated perfectly against her clit.

“Fuck, Delphine…” Cosima gasped and tangled her fingers in the blonde silky locks, revelling in how soft and so very familiar between her fingers they were. They belonged there.

This time, Delphine didn’t pay attention to Cosima moving, she was immersed in reaching every soft curve of Cosima’s pussy, trying really hard to tease Cosima to the edge. The small woman knew her tactics, hated them but loved them even more. And there was no denying that Delphine would make it a hundred times worse, seeming as she was pissed at Cosima.

When Delphine’s tongue entered her, both of them moaned simultaneously; Delphine at how Cosima’s tight pussy tried to clench around the wet muscle and Cosima at how her tongue opened her, teased her entrance with a little curl.

“My god, Delph–,” Cosima couldn’t put words together, even less understand what the hell her brain was. Damn, Delphine was good with her tongue, she had to give her that. She was also very hot between her legs, on her knees on the concrete floor with those spikey heels pointing upwards like lethal spears. Her thighs were good looking accessories around that pretty and damn intelligent blonde head.

Delphine’s hands were on the outside of her thighs, keeping them still as she massaged them. Her grip had gone from hard and bruising to soft and gentle while she ate Cosima out, not that Cosima had really noticed.

Although, in the middle of it all, she realised that she was sitting on the back of a car, naked from the waist down with a beautiful girl she loved between her legs. Never in her life had she imagined or fantasised about having sex in a parking garage, but right now, this was the hottest place she had ever fucked on. The light was dim, not soft and cosy and if she wasn’t preoccupied with… other things– she would have shivered from the cold metal of the vehicle under her naked ass. Now she shivered from the lips wrapped around her clit.

Then she vaguely remembered that Delphine was in danger, that she had a target on her head. But her body just felt so good, the seriousness of the situation couldn’t reach through the cloudy haze in her head. The lust that danced in colourful light shows inside her mind. She was quickly reaching cloud nine and Delphine seemed eager to get her there.

Two fingers were back to tease her slit, Delphine lazily kissing every swell of her vulva and her eyes were searching Cosima’s.

“I love how responsive you are to my touch. I bet Shay couldn’t make you putty like this. I doubt she could fuck you like I can. I’m the only one who understands your body, how to reach inside you,” Delphine mumbled, punctuating every statement by pulling at her flesh between her teeth, “only I should be allowed to touch you. You’re mine.”

Cosima had never liked people being possessive, always brushed them off with a wave of her hand and not let them anywhere close to her. But now, when Delphine’s fingers were slowly curling and scissoring shallowly, with those big doe eyes filled to the brim with dark promises, she couldn’t help but fucking love it. Crave it.

She tilted her head back to let Delphine take over her, giving up to the submission that had since she got to this eerie place, crawled from somewhere unknown deep within. Delphine was still giving her her all; tongue and fingers still twisting her nerves into knots in her limbs and all she could think was  _ fuck I’m lucky, shit I’m fucked!  _ as the tip of Delphine’s fingers were pushing further inside her; curled upwards and–

“God yes, right there!” Cosima yelped, high pitched, breathy and needy when Delphine once again brushed her g-spot, “please let me come!”

But then Delphine slowed down and smirked up at her deviously; lips and chin shining from being buried in her pussy for so long.  _ Fuck. Me. _

Just as she shouted at her to stop teasing, her eyes wide open, she caught movement in the shadows. She didn’t pay it much attention because, who would if you had a goddess’s tongue flicking your clit while she was finger fucking you? And who also had picked up her pace.  

But the movement returned and now she automatically focused her gaze on it; it was much easier to remain grounded if you had something to look at. After a moment, Cosima concluded it was a human. Someone watching them from afar.  _ Fucking creep…   _ She couldn’t mind though, didn’t have it in it to care and with a  _ I hope I put on a good enough show then,  _ and then she moaned because Delphine’s fingers moved faster in and out of her.

“I’m gonna…” Cosima gasped.

“Good girl,” Delphine taunted, now three fingers pumping in and out of her, “come for me, Cosima.”

Cosima’s eyes rolled back in her head and she was so close to just reach over that little point, that little edge. She could literally see the light in the tunnel. It was a flash of silver and she looked up again, meeting the eye of a gun and behind it, the gleam of human ones. She stared at them, those eyes hidden beneath a hoodie. Revealing nothing.

She knew she was staring the possible murderer of her lover in the eyes. And she was thrilled about it.

Delphine was thoroughly fucking her just as that figure in the shadows had planned to end her. It was just some sick irony right there and the twisted humour of it all bubbled up through her throat in a hoarse laugh. But Delphine was completely unaware, still thrusting her fingers, adding a fourth and Cosima stretched wonderfully around the moving digits. The blonde had hoisted Cosima’s feet around her shoulders. She leaned down and sucked Cosima’s aching clit into her mouth again and this time her speed and focus was completely intent on making Cosima come.

“All five,” Cosima grunted, “fill me…”

She was still staring at the person and moaned loud as ever as Delphine’s knuckles flirted just below her clit until the blonde was wrist deep inside her, the movements calm and testing to see if Cosima was ready enough. Apparently she was, because Cosima screamed in pleasure while Delphine’s hand without much resistance was embraced by the wet walls of Cosima’s pussy. The brunette loved the small stinging pain hidden just under the incredible pleasure engulfing her entire being.

“Come for me,” Delphine urged and now Cosima met her eyes, keeping their gazes locked as the orgasm rolled through her body. Her legs tensed and no sounds were enough to even begin describing the complete euphoria. So she stayed silent. Delphine’s eyes invaded her every cell in this moment, both of them merging together, rising together and descending together. 

Cosima came down from her high, reeling in the afterglow even as the shooter right across from her took two steps forward. But lowered their gun.

“Bloody gays…” a deep British male voice echoed in the otherwise empty garage, save for the two women and  _ Ferdinand _ giving them a puzzled look, “seems that I’ve underestimated you, Delphine.”

What happened next was so fricking hot and also really weird; Delphine stood up, winked at Cosima before turning around and made a show out of wiping her jaw with the back of her hand, then the smaller woman heard the slurping sound of lips cleaning fingers. However, she was effectively shielding Cosima’s exposed ass from the creepy as hell man, and the brunette was quick to cross her legs and fix her skirt to look a little less… well less fucked.  

“Seems that you have, Ferdinand,” Delphine was reposed, as if eating Cosima out hadn’t disheveled her at all, “now what brings you here at this hour?”    

“Oh well, I just came here to save your arse, Delphine. A certain Neolution bastard is playing sniper on Topside property,” the man casually explained, “I could ask you the same but… I got the answer pretty clear.”

“Seems like I came right on time,” Cosima sniggered when the shock of someone actually hunting Delphine suddenly became apparent. The best way to go was to try and make light of the situation while it was still possible.

Delphine whipped her head around and her glare was not as impressed as Cosima would have hoped.

“That you did, my dear Cosima,” Ferdinand chuckled slightly and Cosima beamed at the other woman in pride, who rolled her eyes with a deep sigh.

“We might as well stand here and freeze all night, but I got more important things to do,” Delphine was back to business.

“Yes, you certainly do,” the man muttered with raised brows and eyes flickering from Delphine to Cosima before turning around to walk away, “bloody gays...”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my muses Marina and Mery The Mermaid for this mess. I love them. They give me bad ideas, this was not one of them.
> 
> Also excuse the French, I literally googled those phrases. 
> 
> I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
